Always And Forever
by Kawaii-Seth
Summary: This is the story that will hopefully replace my ever sucky story "The Agony of Being a Slave" It's based on the same couple Pharaoh YamiSlave Seth. Rated R for future chapters. R&R please! -


All right everyone. I know that a lot of you like "The Agony of Being a Slave" so since I seem to have eternal writer's block on that one, I have come up with another one to try and replace it. Hopefully this story will be much better then "The Agony of Being a Slave" You see, that story was kind of sucky because I didn't know what the hell I was doing with it! So here's a story that will hopefully be successful. I will keep "The Agony of Being a Slave" up though. And if any of you reviewers wish to continue it for me and get all of the credit, just drop me an e-mail with the chapter you want me to add to it. Thankies!  
  
I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! But I wish I did...  
  
.............................  
  
The scorching sun beat down on the golden sands of Upper Egypt as a young Spellcaster gracefully walked through the bustling market place filled with many other monsters seeking the items they needed most. This Spellcaster's name was Seth.  
  
Seth was not like most Spellcasters. He had deep blue eyes, pale skin, soft auburn colored hair and a very skinny form. Just as his looks are weird, so is his unique personality. While most magicians are out looking for a shadow duel, Seth would rather stay in his small home singing his heart out.  
  
Seth led a lonely life in a poor town with many other magicians who wanted nothing to do with him. The other magicians often chased his away from them, but Seth still enjoyed his life and his freedom. Little did he know, his life and freedom were about to be taken from him.  
  
--------------------------  
  
Yami sighed to himself as he continued to watch servant after servant deliver many different gifts to him. Today was the day he turned seventeen years of age. He has been alive for seventeen years and nothing exciting has ever happened. Every year he gets meaningless gifts and a new slave for his pleasure purpose. And every year, that slave either kills himself or runs away. They never stayed.  
  
Yami was so deep in thought that he barely noticed Marik standing at his side.  
  
"My Pharaoh?" Marik asked, looking a little annoyed.  
  
"What is it Marik?"  
  
"The guards wish to know what kind of pleasure slave you want this year." The advisor explained.  
  
"I don't really care Marik. Something new." Yami said with a tired sigh.  
  
"Would a magician do my Pharaoh? Or would a magician be too dangerous for you?"  
  
"A magician is fine Marik... now leave me be." Yami sighed once more and pinched the bridge of his nose as more servants brought more junk that they considered gifts.  
  
-----------------------  
  
Seth smiled to himself as he sat on the roof of his home, gazing upon the town as the setting sun loomed over the town, creating a beautiful mix of purple and blue. "Today is such a beautiful day. If only I had someone to share it with." He spoke softly to himself.  
  
The brunette froze slightly as he heard a faint scream come from a few homes down the dirty street. "The Pharaoh's guards are here! Everyone take cov-!" The voice was cut off and silenced eternally.  
  
Seth felt his heartbeat speed up as he jumped from the roof and dashed into the nearest alleyway. All around him there were panicking magicians trying to escape from the clutches of the guards. He heard screaming and witnessed many magicians tumbling over each other.  
  
He dashed right passed a group of magicians struggling against a big group of guards and hid behind the corner of another alleyway. He stood there for a few minutes, trying to keep his breathing and his heartbeat under control. Everything went silent in the little town.  
  
Thinking that the guards had finished their business at the small town, Seth stepped out into the dirty alleyway, just to come face to face with a blonde haired guard. "'Elo there little guy." Was all that was heard before the brunette's world turned into nothing but pitch black...  
  
------------- Dreamscape of Seth ----------  
  
A void was all that the eyes could see within this puny soulless room. The demolishing darkness was quick to spread into the vision. Out of nowhere, screams of all kinds were heard, pinching the ears, destroying all sense of hearing.  
  
Deep into the darkness, a lone figure stood upon long legs, head held in a dominating fashion, as if to size up to even Ra himself. Wild ebony, maroon and golden hair stood atop his head, creating a most unique air around the figure. Blazing amethyst eyes gazed upon you, seeking something out of you. Perhaps your soul. He begins to reach out to you, the unmistakable emotion of love shines brightly as he reaches for you.  
  
Your shackled arms begin to reach out to him as well. But as soon as his arms nearly cradle your body in warmth and passion... the image fades away into nothing. Leaving you lost and alone.  
  
---- End of Seth's dreamscape (Yeah, I know it sucked.) -----  
  
Seth awoke from his nightmarish dreamland and found himself lined up with many other magicians of different sizes and types. They all walked throughout the scorching hot desert, leading to the palace where their fates shall be determined.  
  
He glanced around the desert, hoping to find some source of hope within the golden sands of Egypt. As he expected, nothing was found but the swirling sands, melding together in a fight against the winds, but losing badly.  
  
A loud sigh was emitted from his dry throat as he continued to walk. Walk on toward the very place that would decide his face... forever.  
  
-------- Ebil Cliffeh!!! ------  
  
Well, please review ASAP. The more reviews, the sooner I'll update! Ja! 


End file.
